The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A balun is used to couple an output of an active circuit to a load. For example, in a wireless transmitter, a balun is used to convert a differential output of an up-converter to a single-ended antenna. In some other examples, a balun is used to couple an output of an amplifier to a load such as a loud speaker, for example.